


Firsts

by TheLostHerondale94



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Malec, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostHerondale94/pseuds/TheLostHerondale94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec have been dating for a while, but Alec feels self-conscious that he has never slept with Magnus or anyone else. This all changes after a hunt leaves Alec feeling confident, brave, and rather horny, as a result Alec and Magnus have sex for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Ever since the first day they met, Alec’s relationship with Magnus had been a series of firsts; first kiss, first relationship, he wasn’t sure if he could really consider Magnus his first love due to the fact that he had spent years pining after Jace, but Magnus was definitely his first requited love. There was however only one first that had yet to occur, and that was sex. Sure, they had fooled around on more than one occasion; passionate make out sessions often led to slightly more intimate encounters, but nothing more than what Isabelle had labeled: “pre-teen level intimacy.” This roughly translated to simple groping and touching that did not often go under clothing. His sister’s terminology only added to his ever-growing anxiety about the entire situation. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to experience that, and he definitely liked the idea of experiencing his first time with Magnus, but quite frankly, it scared the shit out of him. Not just the idea of the act itself, but his overall inexperience with sexuality compared to Magnus’s centuries of experience. He already struggled with his boyfriend’s romantic history, Magnus had loved time and time again and he sometimes feared that he was nothing more than another mortal lover soon to be lost and forgotten within Magnus’s immortal time-line. He didn’t actually doubt Magnus’s feelings for him, but his insecurity often got the better of him. Shadowhunter training didn’t exactly cover sexual education, much less anything concerning two men and without much access or knowledge of the internet he didn’t even have the information that the average mundane teen could acquire. All he really had was some advice from Isabelle; “don’t do anything you don’t want to, use protection, start slow, relax, foreplay is crucial, and lube is your best friend.”

Magnus, being aware of how self-conscious Alec was about the topic, made sure to make it abundantly clear that there was no rush, no frustration, and no disappointment regarding Alec’s hesitation. Above all, he wanted Alec’s comfort to come first, Magnus was not one to force someone into doing anything they weren’t entirely comfortable with. Honestly, Magnus had his own concerns about the whole thing, Alec was a virgin, Magnus was likely going to be his first sexual experience and he wanted it to be a positive one. Even if their relationship didn’t last forever, he wanted Alec to think of sex as a natural, pleasurable, happy practice that didn’t involve any shame or bad memories.

It was late, around two in the morning, Alec was on his way back to Magnus’s apartment after finishing a hunt with Jace and Isabelle. Hunting demons caused a rush that had to be experienced to truly understand, by the time he was at the door adrenaline was still flowing through his veins, heightening his senses. As soon as he went inside, Magnus sauntered out from the bedroom to greet him wearing nothing but a pair of cobalt blue, silk pajama pants that caused his yellow cat eyes to appear even more vibrant. “have fun protecting humanity?” he asked as he cupped Alec’s face with soft, slender hands and gently kissed him. Alec didn’t bother answering, he felt the fiery burn of desire deep within himself; he wanted more than gentle kisses. Much more. He let his weapons and supplies slip off his shoulders and fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Magnus’s neck and threw himself into the kiss. He felt like he was on fire, all he could focus on was how badly he craved every part of the other man, who happened to be quite content to comply with his boyfriend’s longing. Before long they had made their way back the bedroom, hands searching each other’s bodies, caressing every curve and dip. Alec was still in his black shadowhunter gear and quickly removed his belts, tore off his shirt, and the two of them fell to the bed together.

Magnus slowly moved from Alec’s lips to the sharp edge of his jawline and then to his neck. The sensation sent shivers through his body causing him to grip one hand in Magnus’s hair and the other on his shoulder; Magnus smiled against his skin, he loved knowing he could garner a reaction like that from him. As he kissed him, the salty taste of sweat on his lips, he continued to explore Alec’s scar-laced body with his hands, slowly caressing down the sides of his torso and down his thighs, his hand gently brushed against Alec’s groin forcing a quick gasp of air from his lips. Alec took Magnus’s hands in his own and guided them to his pants, hinting at him to undo them. Magnus paused for a moment and gave Alec a questioning look, he held Magnus’s gaze and replied; “Magnus…I want you, all of you, in every conceivable way.” Magnus felt his heart leap in his chest, it occurred to him again how much he had missed the love and affection of another person before he met Alec.

“Are you sure?” he asked him softly, “yes” he replied, though Magnus could see in his eyes that he was nervous. After he undid the button and zipper of Alec’s pants he gently placed his hand on the side of Alec’s face and said; “don’t be afraid to tell me to stop whenever you need to.” He nodded in response, breathing a little harder than before. Magnus gradually slid Alec’s pants off and then tossed them in the corner; not surprisingly, Alec was already hard. Magnus wrapped one hand around the base and took him into his mouth, this new and incredible sensation took Alec by surprise and he gasped, gripping the blankets and instinctively flipping his head back. His mind raced, he could barely even concentrate on what was occurring, he simply felt the combination of pleasure he had never known until now and the intimacy he felt between them. Magnus kept going, but stopped before Alec reached the edge, he was breathing hard, eyes closed until he heard the sound of the bedside drawer opening and closing, he looked to see Magnus opening a bottle of lube and applying some to his hand. He felt his pulse quicken, he wasn’t aware that he could experience such a strange combination of lust and terror. Magnus noticed the expression on his face and bent over to plant slow, soft kisses along his neck, “are you okay?” he whispered, Alec took a deep breath, exhaled and nodded; “we’ll go slow” Magnus said, trying to reassure him. He moved his hand down to Alec’s entrance and started to massage the area, hoping to ease him into the sensation, Alec bit his lip in anticipation as Magnus wrapped his other hand around the base of Alec’s neck and brought their faces close, he could feel Alec’s pulse thundering through his hand. With less than an inch between their faces Magnus stared into Alec’s crystal blue eyes and then slowly slipped a finger inside him as he crushed their lips together, quieting Alec’s moan with his own mouth. He pulled away from the kiss so Alec could catch his breath and so he could make sure he was okay, Alec was breathless and trembling slightly as Magnus slowly began to move inside him. It was uncomfortable at first, but he was growing accustomed to the feeling, after a few minutes Magnus asked him if he was ready for more, Alec agreed, allowing him to slip another finger inside him, Alec bit into his fist to silence the sound that threatened to slip out. After the initial pain, he found that he was beginning to enjoy the feeling of Magnus’s hand; “Magnus” he gasped, Magnus stopped, fearing that he had hurt him, “I think I’m ready” Alec whispered, Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise, “are you sure?” he asked him, “completely,” he responded in a husky voice. Magnus stood up as Alec re-positioned himself, untying the drawstring on his pajama pants and letting the silky fabric fall to the floor exposing his bare skin. Alec found himself staring and a bit intimidated as he silently wondered if he had just made a rather large mistake.

Magnus turned again to the bedside table and this time pulled out a condom, after putting it on he applied more lubricant and turned to Alec. He gently pushed Alec down to the bed and positioned himself above him, carefully spreading Alec’s lean, muscular legs further apart. Alec may have been trembling before, but now he was shaking; Magnus leaned down and comforted him with another passionate kiss while once again teasing his body with his hands, starting from his chest and sliding down to his still-hard cock. While they kissed he began to stroke him and then slowly slipped inside of him; this caused Alec to gasp and Magnus to moan in ecstasy. Alec didn’t realize how much he had tensed up; gripped onto Magnus for dear life, eyes watering; fingers seemed like nothing compared to this and although he was in pain, he didn’t want to stop now. “Are you alright? Do you need to stop?” Magnus asked, sounding concerned; Alec tried to take in some air and after a moment responded, “I don’t want to stop.”

“Try to relax,” Magnus purred, as he caressed his body trying to soothe him, “tell me when you’re ready.” Alec tried to relax his muscles and when he had re-gained his composure he said “I’m okay now.” Magnus began to slowly thrust in and out and soon Alec’s painful gasps slowly morphed into pleasure-filled moans that matched the sounds Magnus was making. All of a sudden Alec felt Magnus stimulate his prostate as he thrust in and a wave of pleasure washed through him, causing him to forget all of the pain from earlier; “Magnus!” he yelled as he dug his nails into his back. Magnus was too lost in ecstasy to form words, he felt his climax coming and he once again began to stroke Alec’s cock, “Mag..Magnus…” Alec tried to say but before he could even form the words he reached the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced, only moments later Magnus joined him, gripping onto the headboard for support. Magnus slowly pulled out, which sent another shiver through Alec, he removed the condom and threw it into a trash can near his bed and collapsed beside his lover as they both drifted into sleepy post-orgasm bliss. Alec felt more content, satisfied, and relaxed than he ever had before, and not just physically, as he laid there with Magnus beside him he knew in his heart that their love was real, and not something that could be easily erased by time or any other force of nature, it was pure, warm, and alive. Magnus draped an arm over Alec’s chest as he leaned over to gently kiss his swollen lips, except this time, gentle kisses were exactly what Alec wanted.

 


End file.
